Hyacinthum Avem
by Mimiswan
Summary: La fraîcheur de la nuit, un goût d'aventure, et le bruit de pas de deux jeunes sorciers à qui la forêt interdite réserve quelques surprises...[OS/Dramione]


_Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. __Il s'agit ici de mon tout premier OS. Une petite aventure toute légère vécu par Drago &amp; Hermione. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. _

**Hyacinthum avem**

Le lourd silence qu'offrait la nuit n'était dérangé que par le chant de quelques hiboux et le craquement des branches que provoquaient les pas de deux jeunes sorciers.

Un sursaut secoua Drago Malefoy lorsqu'une chauve souris traversa les arbres dans un éclatant bruissement d'ailes.

-_Par Merlin, Granger !_ S'exclama ce dernier la voix tendue, _Tu sais qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle on appelle ce lieu la forêt interdite, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, dis-moi, quelle personne un tant soit peu saine d'esprit aurait la foutue idée d'y pénétrer en pleine nuit ?_

Hermione Granger, baguette à la main, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant les remarques du Serpentard. La jeune sorcière était parfaitement consciente des risques. A vrai dire, il y a quelques années, elle-même n'aurait jamais osé défier le règlement ou l'autorité des professeurs. Cependant, au fil des ans et de ses différentes péripéties en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis Harry et Ron, Hermione avait acquis un certain goût pour l'aventure. Particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de tenir tête au Professeur Rogue.

Ce dernier, après avoir jugé ses élèves trop agités, leur avait demandé d'établir une potion de mémoire pour son prochain cours, sous peine de détention. Or, le professeur était parfaitement conscient de la quasi-impossibilité de réunir tous les ingrédients nécessaires dans le court délai qu'il avait laissé à ses chers élèves.

Mais Hermione n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter. En particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de devoirs compliqués. Aussi, la jeune Gryffondor avait d'ores et déjà récolté la majorité des éléments. Un seul - et non pas moindre – ingrédient manquait à sa liste : une plume de Jobarbille.

Bien qu'elle n'eût jamais eu la chance d'en approcher jusqu'alors, Hermione espérer trouver ce petit oiseau bleuté dans la forêt jouxtant l'école. Toutefois, l'abruti de Serpentard que le maître des potions lui avait collé comme partenaire ne lui rendait pas la tâche aisée. Bien au contraire.

_\- Et puis d'abord_, repris ce dernier d'un ton inquisiteur, _depuis quand une Miss je-sais-tout comme toi brise t- elle les règles de cette façon ?_

_\- Et depuis quand un Serpentard comme toi se gène t-il pour briser les règles d'une quelconque façon ?_ Répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

Il ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'une quelconque répartie mais fut contraint de la refermer lorsqu'aucune ne lui vient à l'esprit. Ses traits offusqués laissèrent peu à peu place à la frustration.

_\- L'arrogance te va très mal Granger_. Maugréa t-il finalement la tête baissée.

La jeune fille soupira.

_\- Personne ne t'a obligé à me suivre Malefoy_.

Drago ne releva pas. Le blond se contenta d'enfoncer la tête dans ses épaules en priant pour que le léger rosissement qui lui était monté aux joues disparaisse au plus vite.

Pendant quelques minutes les deux jeunes sorciers continuèrent leurs recherches en silence, leurs pas soulevant le sol épineux de la forêt.

Finalement, le Serpentard toussota.

_\- Tu...tu pourrais me rappeler ce que nous sommes censés chercher déjà ?_ Risqua-t-il à demi-voix

Hermione s'interrompit et se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face, faisant voler derrière elle sa lourde chevelure brune.

_\- Tu te payes de ma baguette là, pas vrai ? _

Drago lui répondit d'une grimace coupable. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

_\- Une plume de Jobarbille Malefoy. On cherche une plume Jobarbille._

L'intéressé hocha lentement la tête d'un air entendu.

_\- Oh. Bien. D'accord._

La brune intercepta les grands yeux gris du jeune homme et laissa s'échapper malgré elle un petit sourire moqueur.

_\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est un Jobarbille n'est-ce pas ? _

_\- Hum…non. Aucune. Tu m'éclaires la lanterne ?_

La sorcière prit une grande inspiration.

\- _Un Jobarbille_, récita t- elle alors d'un ton assuré, _est un_ _minuscule oiseau bleu tacheté qui ne chante qu'au moment de sa mort._

Drago eut un petit rire forcé.

_\- Charmant. Tu vois Granger, après tout, je n'ai pas besoin d'un dictionnaire puisque je t'ai toi._

Hermione secoua la tête et s'empressa de réprimer le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres_._

Dans l'obscurité et la fraîcheur de la nuit elle devait avouer que la compagnie de Drago Malefoy n'était tout compte fait plus autant insoutenable. Certes, le Serpentard restait terriblement agaçant. Mais il n'avait eu pour l'instant aucune remarque qui n'eusse put vraiment blesser la jeune fille.

_\- Serais tu en train de rougir Granger ? _Susurra le sorcier, un demi-sourire suffisant lui étirant les lèvres.

_\- Dans tes rêves Malefoy_.

Un bruissement de feuille interrompit les deux jeunes sorciers. Drago abandonna sa moue moqueuse et se figea. D'instinct, sa main trouva le bras de sa partenaire qui lui lança un regard surpris.

_\- C'était quoi ça ?_ S'étrangla le sorcier.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione remarqua ses traits figés, sa bouche pincée et sa poitrine s'abaissant et se relevant rapidement.

-_Je ne sais pas_. Avoua-t-elle alors en haussant les épaules.

Drago laissa échapper un geignement.

_\- Alors quoi, on a la frousse Malefoy ? _Demanda Hermione avec un petit rire.

_\- Moi ? Non. De quoi pourrais-je avoir peur après tout ? Des gobelins suceurs de sang ? Des loups-garous ? Ou de ces vermines de bidules-trucs capables de me crever l'œil avant même de me laisser le temps de sortir ma baguette ?_

_\- On appelle ça des Botrucs !_ S'indigna Hermione. _Et ce sont des créatures timides et inoffensives ! Ils n'attaquent que pour se défendre…_

\- _…Et t'arrache alors les yeux de leurs longs doigts épineux_. Compléta le Serpentard. _Merci Granger. Voilà qui est rassurant._

Un nouveau murmure se fit entendre. Cette fois-ci, Hermione tendit l'oreille.

_\- Ça vient de par là_. Affirma la sorcière en désignant un grand arbre.

Son compagnon grommela un « Génial » sans enthousiasme et les deux sorciers pressèrent le pas en direction de l'imposant chêne. Une poignée de secondes leur suffirent pour rejoindre la source du bruit.

Drago effleurait l'écorce de l'arbre de ses longs doigts lorsqu'Hermione l'interrompit d'un coup de coude. Les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres mi-closes, elle lui désigna une branche d'un mouvement de tête.

Au-dessus d'eux reposait un petit oiseau bleu-gris, parsemé d'une dizaine de tâches de toutes nuances - du noir, du bleu, du blanc - si bien que l'on aurait pût aisément le confondre avec le ciel étoilé.

Hermione, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

_\- Bah ça si ce n'est pas de la chance _! Repris Malefoy. _On dirait presque de la magie. Et tout ça sans même avoir eu besoin d'entendre son long et horrible cri d'agonie. Dommage, vraiment._

La sorcière resta sourde à la remarque de son partenaire. Le Serpentard toussota et passa une main derrière sa nuque.

_\- Ouais bon…Félicitations Granger. _

Mais la jeune fille ne lui prêtait guerre attention. D'un mouvement délicat, elle caressa l'oiseau du doigt. L'animal ferma les yeux mais ne tenta pas de s'enfuir ou de se débattre. Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargît.

Drago cependant, commençait à perdre patience.

_\- Bon tu comptes arracher la plume de ce machin ou… ?_

_\- Chut._ Lui répondit finalement la sorcière. _Tais-toi et regarde._

Le jeune homme prêta alors attention au volatile. Il fût frappé par sa petite taille et sa fragilité. Il en conclut que l'oisillon ne devait être qu'un bébé.

_\- Il est magnifique..._ Murmura Hermione.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il avait beau essayer, lui ne voyait qu'un simple oiseau.

_\- C'est pour ça que j'aime la magie_. Repris la Gryffondor. _Tu ne peux pas la sentir ? Tout autour de nous ? Cette énergie qui nous entoure ? Toutes ces choses merveilleuses que l'on ne cesse de découvrir chaque jour ?_

Les mots manquaient à la jeune sorcière pour exprimer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Oui, elle aimait la magie. Cette magie qui la surprenait chaque jour. Cette magie qui ne cessait de lui en apprendre plus sur les autres et sur elle-même. Cette magie qui l'a rendait si spéciale.

Drago tourna la tête vers sa partenaire si passionnée. Son regard brillant était absorbé par l'oisillon.

Alors, pour la première fois, il la vit. Cette magie dont parlait Hermione. Il la vit à travers les tâches bleutés du minuscule oiseau, à travers l'odeur humide des pins, à travers le visage de la jeune sorcière et ses yeux noisette remplies d'étoiles. Il lui sembla même qu'il aurait pu la toucher du bout des doigts.

Drago secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça. De nouvelles images envahirent son esprit. Le visage de ses parents. La marque des ténèbres sur le bras de son père. Les murs sombres du manoir dans lequel il avait grandi. Les branches si « parfaites » de son arbre généalogique.

_\- Non._ Souffla t-il alors en réponse à Hermione. _On ne m'a pas vraiment appris à voir la magie de cette façon._

La Gryffondor tourna à son tour la tête et observa les traits fins du jeune homme éclairés par la lune pâle.

_\- Et bien_, répondit t elle calmement, _peut être est t-il temps d'apprendre à voir par toi-même…_


End file.
